A Árvore mais bela
by TheWrongWay
Summary: Naruto não queria trocar a árvore e simplesmente não trocou, mal imaginava ele que aquela ação foi a mais sábia a qual poderia fazer.


Naruto não me pertence, mas com tanto Yaoi creio que ele está tendo um bom natal oo'

N.A: Presente de Natal nº 2 - Hyuuga Sonomi-chan, Meme-chan, Tia Lulu n.n

Essa é pra vocês \o

Avisos: Yaoi [SasuNaru

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Á Árvore mais bela**

Sakura colocava fcilmente ordem naquele lugar amplo. Estava bem decorado com luzes de natal, neve falsa e havia um espaço especial para a árvore de natal.

Naruto á seguia. Sasuke por fim.

"Não! Ino-buta, não coloque tantas flores amarelas! Vermelho e branco são nossas prioridades!"

"Eu sei, Sakura-testa." Resmungou Ino ao receber uma ordem infâme. "Eu conheço rosas e ela não, devia ficar calada..." Sussurrou mau-humorada para si mesma.

"Sakura-chan! Cadê a árvore, cadê?"

"Vá buscar lá naquele armário" Pediu apontando um armário de vassouras.

Sasuke e Naruto se dirigiram ao armário, abrindo-o em seguida.

"Ah não, Naruto,e ssa árvore está velha e gasta." Comentou Sakura olhando bem, pensando em comprar outra.

"Que nada, ela ta bonita!" 

"Não, melhor comprarmos outra. Uma moderna, com fibra otica."

"Não! Essa é bonita! Essa é mais bonita que todas as outras!" Exclamou o loiro, fazendo birra.

"Naruto!! Não seja teimoso! Vamos comprar uma melhor, então?!"

"Não quero!" Naruto pegou aquela árvore julgada por todos feia e correu para fora. Já era de noite e perto do Natal.

"Naruto, volte aqui!"

"Sakura-testa, viu só o que você fez?" Ino reclamou terminando a decoração.

"É só uma árvore! Por Kami-sama!"

"Sakura..." Sasuke chamou, calmamente.

"Sasuke-kun?" Perguntou esperançosa.

"Você sabe se aquela árvore significava alguma coisa pro Naruto? Por mais infantil que ele seja, pode ser que exista algo com aquela árvore, por mais bobo que pareça." Sasuke saiu do salão provavlemente atrás de Naruto.

"Sasuke...kun..." Sakura suspirou. "Que diabos eu tenho que fazer para ter um natal feliz?" Praguejou.

"Ser mais gentil, considerar o verdadeiro espírito do natal." Ino comentou, rindo debochada.

"Uh..." Sakuradesmontou na cadeira, desanimada.

ooOOoo

"Não vou deixar ninguém desprezar você, amiga." Naruto colocou a árvore no chão, ao chegar em uma pracinha. Ali enfeitou-a bem bonita com flores e neve, alguns enfeites que tinha no bolso também calharam.

Não estava nem se importando com o natal, na verdade era importante ficar com as pessoas que eram importants, prém aquela árvore era uma de suas primeiras amigas...

_" O pequeno Naruto descançava ali, ao pé da árvore, depois de uma grande festa de Natal em Konoha._

_Todos estavam em suas casas, ceiando com seus familiares._

_Por ser sozinho, tudo o que podia fazer era descançar ali._

_-Árvore, você também fica sozinha no natal, depois que todos vão embora. Né?_

_A árvore nada respondeu, ms Naruto pouco se importava. Não esperava mesmo que uma árvore falasse. Apenas recostou a cabeça na parede e descançou ali..."_

Lembrava-se calmamente. Mesmo que boba, essa lembrança era importante. Afinal, falar com uma árvore não é lá muito normal, nem mesmo considerá-la uma amiga. Porém...

Naruto foi até o mercado ali ao lado e voltou rápidamente.

Ali, sentou-se ao pé da árvore e iniciou sua ceia.

Tudo o que podia comer, Ramen instantâneo e alguns doces japonêses.

Pouco se importava com a solidão também, apenas sabia que se todos gostassem da árvore seria mais fácil.

"Oy, dobe."

"AH!" No susto, o loiro se jogou para trás derrubando um pouco de Ramen no chão.

"Ficar comendo aí sozinho no dia de Natal não faz seu feitio."

"Aa... É que eu nao quero deixar a árvore sozinha..." Naruto olhou trsite para a árvore. Realmente parecia muito bobo ficar ali sozinho por causa de uma árvore.

"Hm..." Sasuke sentou-se ao lado do loiro.

"Teme... Você não tem ninguém melhor para passar o natal...?" Naruto perguntou rescentido, olhando para Sasuke com desânimo.

"Na verdade não imagino outra epssoa com quem passar o Natal, uma vez que tenhamos que passá-lo em família."

"...!"

_" Enquanto outra pessoa se aproximava._

_Essa pessoa nada falou, apenas mirou o loiro com cumplicidade._

_-O que está fazendo aí parado, sozinho? - Naruto perguntou, confuso._

_-Não tem outra coisa á qual isso._

_-Então sente aqui comigo._

_O Natal foi passado assim com ternura e carinho, ambos com sorrisos amistoso descançaram ao pé da árvore"_

"Feliz Natal" Sasuke pegou um doce e comeu um pedaço, deixando Naruto irritado.

"Fui eu que comprei!"

"E eu com isso?"

Mas era certo de que Naruto não estava bravo e sim muito mais feliz além do normal.

Sorriu sinceramente e, de repente, deu um estalinho na face do moreno.

"Feliz Natal pra você também."

"..." Sasuke, desajeitado, retribuiu o beijo, porém dessa vez nã foi no rosto.

"...!"

"Já está mais do que feliz".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segundo presente ON n.n

Feliz Natal Produção U.F \o/

Beijos á todos.


End file.
